The Lost Prince: Sightless
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: This is the two months Between Chapters 5 and 6 of TLP: Kuron. Book 3 of the TLP series (ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)
1. Message

_**Hello Readers,**_

 _ **This is Book 3 of the TLP series. It is like a Oneshot that everyone can shoot their ideas into.**_

 _ **This is the two months Between Chapters 5 and 6 of Kuron.**_

 _ **(In other words, you readers get to choose what happens in each chapter.)**_

 ** _Sincerely_** _ **,**_

 _ **Sparrow-Talon**_

 _ **PS: I don't do smut**_


	2. Out of The Pod

***Opposite bond***

 **POV Bond**

 **-Opposite Emotions-**

Out of the Pod-

Lance felt a dull pain in his head right before a small hiss sounded. The boy felt himself fall forward before he was caught by strong arms. He groaned and opened his eyes to only see darkness. The 17-year-old blinked a few times but he still couldn't see.

"Lance, are you alright?" Keith's voice asked.

Lance relaxed and laid his head on his friends' chest, "I'll be better if someone would turn the lights on"

 **-confusion-**

 ***What?***

 **Can you please turn on a light, I can't see a thing**

Lance felt Keith place a hand under his chin and lift his head. A sharp gasp filled the air and too many emotions flooded Lance for him to tell what happened.

 **Keith? What's wrong?**

A soft whine-like sound filled the air and the Altean Prince felt Keith hold him into a hug.

"Lance" Keith's voice wavered, "the lights are on"

Lance stood there, his mind not registering what he was told. A frown made its way to his face before everything came into place. A whimper slipped from his lips and he buried his face into Keith's chest. A wail filled the air as the boy sniveled.

 **I-I'm blind, aren't I?**

He felt Keith move his head in a nod and Lance finally let his body rid himself of the pain by bawling and bellowing as he clung onto the smaller boy. Never ending tears rained from Lances eyes.


	3. Day 1 (Week 1)

***Opposite bond***

 **POV Bond**

 **-Opposite Emotions-**

 _ **Dream/Nightmare/Panic Attack**_

 _ **Day 1 Week 1-**_

Lance was curled up on his bed and reliving what happened, over and over again. Phantom pains made his eyes ache and tears made them itchy. The boy curled up tighter and rubbed his arms.

A soft sob made his body shake and that was just the beginning. Cried rocked him and wails of agony left his mouth, his eyes were shut tightly. Not that it mattered, he couldn't see anyway. The boy reflected on everything he won't be able to see anymore.

He won't be able to see the stars, the planets, his Teammates, his friends, his family, Red, Blue, Keith-

Lance opened his eyes and sat up.

 **Hey, Keith?**

Lance waited for a reply. When he didn't get one he shakily stood and used his hands to help him find the door.

The door slid open and he wondered into the hall. He turned right and walked forward. A few steps later, the 17-year-old slipped on a wet spot and fell backwards. His back and head hit the ground hard.

Lance groaned and let out a soft whimper. His head throbbed and his back ached. The boy rolled over and was about to stand when a wave of vertigo hit him. The familiar smell of blood hit his nose and he froze.

 ** _Suddenly, he was back at the Training Room. Kuron pinning him and blood mixed with heat filled his senses. But this time Keith wasn't there. Panic gripped the boy and he let out a scream and began struggling._**

 ** _"LET GO OF ME!"_**

 ** _Kuron laughed and the pain intensified._**

 ** _Lance screamed._**

 ** _"KEIT'HARH! AYUDA!" Lance screamed through a sob._**

"L'nc'" Keith's voice spoke from somewhere, "you' s'f'"

 _ **Lance felt a hand go against his back and flinched at the ghost-like touch. A soft humming made Lance gasp and Kuron disappear.**_

Lance opened his eyes and saw... himself?

"K-Keith?" The Altean Prince whispered hoarsely, "I-I ca-can se-e. I can see my-myself"

He felt Keith stiffen and noticed his sight went to his own face, Lance noticed that he wasn't seeing through his eyes. He was seeing through Keith's eyes!

 **Keith. I think I can see through your eyes.**

Familiar hands came into sight and picked up Lances body. The Altean felt himself being lifted and saw the gaze turn to the hall.

Lances world became dark once again as soon as the older boy began moving.

"Get some sleep Lancifah, you need it" Keith's voice whispered.

The Cuban (Altean) hummed softly and buried his head in his Bondeds chest before drifting off.

* * *

With a gasp of fear, the Altean Prince jolted awake and was instantly calmed by the Galran Prince.

Lance leaned into Keith and began crying while the older boy rubbed his back.

"Shh, it's alright" Keith whispered and began humming a soft toon that slowly had his Red Paladin dozing into a deep sleep.

He sang softly after a few more hums.

 _"You call me out upon the waters  
The great unknown where feet may fail  
And there I find You in the mystery  
In oceans deep  
My faith will stand _

_And I will call upon Your name  
And keep my eyes above the waves  
When oceans rise, my soul will rest in Your embrace  
For I am Yours and You are mine _

_Your grace abounds in deepest waters  
Your sovereign hand  
Will be my guide  
Where feet may fail and fear surrounds me  
You've never failed and You won't start now _

_So I will call upon Your name  
And keep my eyes above the waves  
When oceans rise, my soul will rest in Your embrace  
For I am Yours and You are mine _

_Spirit lead me where my trust is without borders  
Let me walk upon the waters  
Wherever You would call me  
Take me deeper than my feet could ever wander  
And my faith will be made stronger  
In the presence of my Savior _

_Spirit lead me where my trust is without borders  
Let me walk upon the waters  
Wherever You would call me  
Take me deeper than my feet could ever wander  
And my faith will be made stronger  
In the presence of my Savior _

_Spirit lead me where my trust is without borders  
Let me walk upon the waters  
Wherever You would call me  
Take me deeper than my feet could ever wander  
And my faith will be made stronger  
In the presence of my Savior _

_I will call upon Your name  
Keep my eyes above the waves  
My soul will rest in Your embrace  
I am Yours and You are mine" _

Once Keith had finished singing, he laid down next to the Altean Prince and held him close as he fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _Song: oceans (where feet may fail) - hillsong united - lyrics - zion 2013_**

 ** _Sorry this took 5 ever_**


End file.
